Fate Carved on Ice
by Miki Fubuki
Summary: After Jack becomes a Guardian and enjoys his new responsibilities, he finds himself visiting old friends, before making some very interesting new ones. Before he knows it, he's swept up in a whirlwind mission of love, matchmaking, and snow? Pitch is on the loose again, and it's up to Jack and his new friends to stop him. Rated T for swears and hints of mature rating. [JELSA]
1. Chapter 1 - The Assignment

**Hello there everyone! My name is Miki and well, this is the first story i have written in almost 7 years. That is some rust and dust. Wahaha. So this is my first story in years, so i hope you like it as I am one of the many Jelsa shippers out there. Thank you the lovely Arialene and Allaynia for being a wonderful friends and beta-readers when I was still writing this thing. And so...here it is! **

** Fate carved on Ice!**

* * *

We all know there are apparitions in the world that we humans cannot normally see. Call them spirits or ghosts if you will - they can be benevolent or unkind, and are as old as time. But there are certain entities tasked to spread joy, wonder, hope, and dreams. Especially to children.

These are called "Guardians", a title bestowed upon a certain spirit by the Man in the Moon. He was responsible for beloved icons that children know today: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. He had recently chosen a new one to add to the fray.

It had been 2 years now since Jack Frost was chosen to join them. The spirit of winter, the one responsible for the frost on your windows, the blizzards, the snow days, and of course, the cold nipping at your nose.

So there you have it. Where does our story start, you ask? It starts in Pennsylvania, in a town called Burgess. Another snowy night as autumn welcomed the winter season. Soft blankets of powder coated the streets, intricate swirls of frost lined the glass windows of every building in the next block. Serene, dark, midnight skies graced the heavens, with the stars laid out in their twinkling glory. A normal-looking town, with a normal-looking neighborhood but the night was slowly starting to get magical.

* * *

"Come on Jack~ Tell me another story~"

A young boy with brown hair and eyes, still wide awake past his bedtime leaned on his windowsill, looked up at the star-filled night. He wasn't talking to the stars, but to the floating entity riding the winter breeze. A young man, no older than 18, with snow-white hair and skin pale enough to match. He wore nothing but brown pants tied to his legs with twine and a simple blue hooded sweatshirt - although you could see the frost spreading around the lining of his clothes. He had no shoes but then he did not need them, as the cold never bothered him before. And in his hand, a shepherd's crook, a simple wooden staff. If you looked closer, you could see a soft blue glow emitting from where his hand held the staff. And his face wore a mischievous grin, full of playfulness and untold temptation.

"Come on, come on, come on! My mom will kill me if catches me still awake!"

"Okay okay, hold your horses kiddo!"

He laughed, a musical sound, as he floated down to edge of the window. It was none other than Jack Frost. He was spending time again with his favorite believer - not to mention his first. Jamie had a special place in Jack's heart.

Jack may be the newly appointed Guardian of Fun but he always did find the time to come by Jamie's room and to just hang out with the boy who in turn was always excited to see Jack. He had always considered Jack to be the big brother he never had, and Jack certainly didn't mind. All the kids he encountered quickly became like his little brothers and sisters. Jamie shifted in his seat by the window, not taking his eyes off the floating spirit.

Jack thought for a moment, his forefinger and thumb under his chin with his eyes looking upward. "Well…what about the time I painted Bunny red and green the night before Easter last year?" he asked the little boy, his eyes turning down to look at Jamie with that signature mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Jack chuckled at the memory. He managed to sneak into the Warren one night when the Pooka was resting before his big day. Bunny slept so soundly at night, only for him to be awaken by the sight of his fur in Christmas colors. He chased Jack all the way to the North Pole, trying to get one swipe at the laughing teen. It didn't help that North had also had a laugh at that and would most likely wouldn't be leaving him alone with the memory for a few years.

Jamie tried to hold his laughter in, his hands covering his mouth to silence down his muffled giggles. He didn't want his mom to hear him but he had to admit; a green and red Easter Bunny? Hilarious.

"Yeah~ tell me how you did it! Did the Easter Bunny ever get the paint off? Did he wear those colors during Easter? How long did he have to wear it-"

The Guardian laughed. "Slow down, remember? I can only keep track of one question at a time." Just as he was about to retell his story, he noticed the young boy covering a yawn and his eyes were drooping. He chuckled, a good natured smirk on his face. "Come on Kiddo, I told you enough. Time for bed, maybe next time I can tell you the rest," he said floating inside the window. Jamie was still trying to fight back the sleep, rubbing his eyes as another yawn escaped his lips.

"Awww…I am not- *yawn* – sleepy…."

Jack only rolled his eyes and bent down to carry him. Hoisting him carefully with his arms, he walked to the bed and got the sleepy boy to lie down and tucked him in, careful not to leave any frost on his blanket. Good thing Jamie didn't put up a fight, he was already fast asleep when his head hit his pillow. Jack hovered up above his sleeping form to check if he really was asleep before he landed on the window's edge; smiling and looks out to see a golden cloud in the middle of the sky.

With a loud voice, he yelled out "Right on time Sandy!".

The golden figure riding on the cloud turned and smiled, waving his hand to their direction. The Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams. The little golden man yet again is out distributing his dream sand to the children of the town, providing them all with soothing dreams as they slumber through the night. A stream of dream sand lazily followed a wiggly path to the Bennett window. The sand slowly swirled and made its way up to Jamie's head filling his mind with more beautiful dreams. Jack looked back one more time to smile upon seeing the little boy's smile on his face. It was then he decided to climb out and go, silently promising to come back soon.

Breathing in the crisp winter air, the frost guardian jumped off from the window sill and flew off into the night. He flew up and up to the air, a yell of excitement as the wind rose him up higher until he got a good few feet up to look down at the town. The people are mostly asleep but another part of the town said otherwise as the late night establishments came to life.

Amazing how alive humans can get nowadays at night. Late night bars just opening up, some cars still driving by, some even honking like there is actually traffic on the road. Jack just chuckled to himself. You can't beat the night and its wonder. There are just some things you also need to view up in the air to appreciate it's splendor.

He looked to his left and a hand cupped the side of his mouth to prepare a yell "Hey Wind, why don't we take it slow tonight?" A soft breeze then caressed his face, as if agreeing with him and Jack slowly soared.

This was Jack's favorite of all the perks the Man in the Moon gave to him. Having the wind as his companion. It was like being able to ride a rollercoaster any time you wanted, and you can adjust the speed if you asked nicely. And boy was it fun every single time. The wind carried him gently, a difference from how it usually carries him through the night. It was just a nice fly out, allowing him to savor the little details of the town. Lit streetlights, occasional people walking by, some animals scampering to find shelter, heck even the annoying snow plows getting rid of his beloved snow.

He never understood why humans invented them but then again, it was for safety. Someone might slip on the ice and get seriously hurt and he did not want to be responsible. So let the humans have their modern inventions. Although just a gust of wind was enough really as he tried to make sure the snow wasn't too thick.

Jack continued his lazy flight, still just looking at the random objects that might interest him.

Like a splash of pink just around the park.

Wait…

Jack hovered downwards to check it out and smirked. Hidden in the branches was a girl tinkering with a heart-shaped monitor. She was a small girl, looking at around the age of 12 or 13 with childish features further emphasizing her youth. Curly short blonde hair framed her face, with a single pink streak on the right side that only matched the deep pink of her eyes. Her clothes were modern as she wore white sneakers with a pink lining and a single white wing on the sides of each shoe. Her top was a tight white crop top that supported a very baggy pink one underneath; so big that the straps were draping down the sides of her arms and a wavy train behind her back. Gold bands on her wrist and a golden belt bag around her waist, Jack thought of the only spirit in mind with that sort of attire.

Cece Cupid, the current spirit of Desire out on her new assignment.

* * *

Jack just watched her go about about her business. Cece was a lot older than she looked, even if she looked like a kid compared to him. But she was the daughter of one of the Greek Gods from what he heard. Although that didn't help his pride a bit. He still looked older compared to her, but she 10 times as old as he was in years as a spirit.

He couldn't resist but sneak up from behind her as she was setting up. Cece had always been so serious with her projects that she could just block everything out of her mind. Hence why it was such a temptation to the mischievous spirit to just surprise her. And Jack gave in to temptation all too easily.

Watching her from afar, he noticed her hand rummaged through her belt bag briefly before she then took out a small yellow arrow out. She closed one eye, bending her arm back and was holding it in a throwing position like the arrow was some sort of dart. As she aimed, he hovered close enough just inches from her shoulders and when his mouth was near enough to her ear.

He yelled. "BOO!"

"WHOAH!"

Jack's face almost collided with an elbow but luckily was able to move out of the way before Cece knocked a tooth out. Jack had forgotten that Cece reacted whenever she was surprised. He managed to duck again when she threw an arrow at him. "Hey, hey, easy, It's just me!" Jack held his hands defensively when the spirit aimed another arrow-dart at him. He also forgot that she tended to go a little overboard. Cece squinted her eyes trying to see who it was, her pink eyes widening before forming into a glare when she recognized him.

"Frost?! Seriously?" she hissed.

Cece was not in the mood to be toyed around when she was behind schedule with her projects and she was behind 13 targets in 3 continents already.

"This better be good as you wasted one of my arrows…" her childish face scrunching up to what looked to be like a look of anger. Unfortunately, she only looked like she was pouting.

Chuckling, the Guardian just draped his crook on his shoulder "Hey, I am not the girl gets jumpy a snap of a finger. You need to relax sometimes…" Jack smirked at her. She can be so uptight, causing her to get just as jumpy as Bunnymund whenever he surprises them

Cece huffed. "I will relax when you stop bothering me whenever I am about to aim! Aiming an enchanted arrow is not easy you know!"

Jack raised a brow. "Uh…aim and throw"

"Oh be quiet!"

Jack could not help but laugh, she was just too easy to rile up. Plus, whenever she got mad, her baby face was only cuter to look at. The way her button nose twitches upward and how her mouth formed this angry pout? It almost was a need of his to make her angry just to see that face.

Cece snarled but after a few moments, took a deep breath and sighed. She never could stay angry for long, no matter how much her temper rivaled Bunnymund's. Being the Spirit of Feelings, she had to be professional with her own emotions.

"No matter how badly you want to shoot someone right now…" she thought to herself.

Deciding to just ignore Jack and get along with her work, she went back to spying over a family who was out skating that evening. Jack couldn't help his curiosity and landed on a spot next to where she was kneeling. He narrowed his eyes, searching for who she was aiming for exactly. He blinked when he saw she was aiming for the kid but before he could react, she threw the arrow-dart, managing to hit the child's arm. Jack was about to launch himself towards the child, but was stopped by the female spirit's hand grabbing his arm.

"Hey! I gotta see if he is hurt!" Jack cried, shocked at her seemingly emotionless stare. " Why did you-,"

"Shut it and watch," she answered nonchalantly.

Tightening his lips together, Jack scowled at her looked back to the small family and saw that not only was the child fine, but he was affectionately taking out a small present from the pocket of his winter coat and giving it to his parents. At the action, soft glowing balls of light slowly started emitting from the child and it envelops the parents as they happily thank the simple gift their little child gave to them. He watched as the lights just continue circle around the family, but the family didn't seem to be aware of them.

She sighed muttering a quick "One done" before she slowly floated away in frustration, still attempting to ignore the still gaping spirit next to her. She had no time for his foolishness or whatever he has planned to bother her with. It took a few moments for Jack to realize that she was already floating away from him before he turned and flew after her as she flew down the street.

"What happened there? That was so cool, with all the lights and stuff but then I didn't really understand the thing with the small arrow but wow! What was with all the lights anyway?" he asked in a rapid pace, turning his body so he was floating on his back and one of his hands inside his sweatshirt's pocket.

"I just shot them a little bit of magic is all. Just made them happier, whoopie! So, can I please go now?" she grumpily answered back.

Jack frowned but followed her none the less. "So, I see you got like a giant heart on your back. What is it?".

"A guitar," she replied shortly, and flew a bit faster, trying to lose him but Jack only tailed her faster to keep up.

"Cool," Jack could only reply, switching his hold of his staff to the other side to get nearer to Cece. He thought for a moment then looked at her with a hopeful smile "Mind you show me?"

Cece whipped his head to give him a look like he was ludicrous "What?"

"Just show me how you use it! I wanna see how you use your guitar," Jack hovered in front of her like an excited child. Cece blinked at the suddenly curious male flying in front of her but immediately gave a deadpanned gaze.

"No" she answered simply and attempted to fly past him but was stopped by a pouting male with his staff pointing directly at her.

She glared, or pouted, back "...you wouldn't dare, Frost…"

Was he serious in trying to freeze her? Unfortunately, his smirk was the only answer she received.

Finding no way out of this, she could only pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. Cece was going to regret this. And with a begrudging tone, she seethed a low "fine". Jack just grinned victoriously and flew a bit back to give her some room before Cece then took the guitar behind her back off her shoulder to a proper playing position.

Her guitar was pretty small, just right though for her small size. The body was shaped like a winged heart but you can see the essentials like the bridge and pick ups. The fretboard nestled between the two top curves of the heart. The headstock was cylindrical in shape, just a simple shape with the tuning pegs around the sides. And the entire thing was gold

Jack couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "That is…..some fruity guitar" he chuckled and bit his forefinger to prevent himself from snickering any longer "But don't you also carry a bow, isn't that like a Cupid thing?.

"Can it, Frost. I can't lug around both a bow and a guitar at the same time. Have you ever heard of travelling lightly?" she paused for a bit while grimacing and grudgingly revealed. "...and Grandma Aphrodite insisted on it being gold." Jack just laughed briefly, wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye "So what does it do?"

"If you MUST know," Cece grumbled. "Music has the power to soothe human souls. Apollo had that idea a long time ago."

"God of music, right?" Jack asked, after he paused trying to remember his mythology.

Cece just nodded. "That's the one. I heard about his power from my Grandmother. Apollo was also a God of Healing. He used his music soothed hearts and was said to cure illnesses. But, since I am not Apollo, I may as well just try to do what I can to ease the pain of a heart ache, even just a little."

Jack raised a brow. "So, why DO you carry the guitar around if you are not Apollo?" He flew a lil bit closer to her, trying to see her face. Cece just retained a blank face as she focused on her eyes on her bleeping monitor. A minute passed and she felt an intense gaze on her, making her peek at the corners of her eyes to see a very focused Jack Frost waiting for her to answer. She swore that several veins popped on the side of her head.

Seeing as there is no getting out of this, she answered. "As I said before, music soothes the souls. After I heard from Grandmother about Apollo's abilities, I wanted to try and learn that ability. It's hard to just manually try and monitor people's desires, and I don't exactly have any helpers with the job description."

She looked at him, briefly raising her brow as if saying "Still following?" before turning her gaze back to her monitor.

"And besides, it helps when I have a ton of targets in one city. Anyone with the desire matching my melody; example is when I play a happy beat then the people with happy desires will be happier and if i play a sad beat, they get sadder."

"But nothing beats a one-on-one with a target" she thought silently to herself. She didn't mind just patiently working with a single target, working out solutions, getting to know them on a personal basis even if they don't know she was there. It just took a lot more time and love is much needed in this day and age. Badly.

Jack just gave an understanding smile. He kind of understood the need to have some help. He had the wind tell him which places needed some snow and it guided him to the fastest route possible so he wouldn't be late. Having a guitar that can make a melody loud enough for an entire city was a pretty nifty tool.

He watched with silent anticipation as Cece closed her eyes for a brief moment before she opened them again and turned three tuning pegs, testing one of her guitar strings before finally giving it a strum.

A melody started to play. Jack could see the strings of her guitar starting to glow a soft pinkish color. Cece just closed her eyes as she strummed. Jack noticed that the nearby people started to get….affectionate and happy. A nearby couple lovingly held each other as they went to the a popular lovers park. A kid out with his father asked for a piggyback ride which the father happily did, laughing along the way down the street. Even a pair of stray dogs went to bark and play with each other. Jack just stood there, leaning on his staff as he watched the same glowing lights start to emit from the happy, smiling faces of every living creature he would look at.

"So this is what your music does?" He finally said, breaking the verbal silence as Cece continued strumming. "People get affected differently by every different melody. It's kind of like when you listen to heavy metal to get your anger out, or classical music to relax to? It's sort of like that. If I play a melody that is upbeat and happy, only those with positive feelings will be affected. If I play a sad melody, only those with negative feelings will be affected so you get the picture." She paused to turn a knob up and continued strumming, the music amplified. "But the only thing that hinders my music to take full effect is that I have to finish the entire melody. Apollo didn't need to. One note was all it takes for him to fully heal someone instantly."

Cece then landed on the ground to walk as she continued strumming out the rest of the musical score, with Jack also landing to follow her behind. True enough, every living creature who seemed to have heard her song became happier. It was like their entire day was only filled with happiness.

Jack just listened to the music as he walked. He felt his own heart lighten the longer he listened. Maybe her music had some effect with spirits too. She was always so mysterious with her work. By now, he knew how the others did their work. Groundhog, Leprechaun, the other seasonal spirits and of course the other Guardians. But she never really stayed long for him to get a good look.

He continued walking with her until she finally stopped walking and playing, watching her exhale. Cece looked at Jack, raising a brow when she found him staring at her.

"What?". Jack just blinked, snapping back to reality and scratched his head. "Uh….that was good! I mean uh-...well just out of curiosity," he shifted his feet a bit and looked away, obviously hesitant.

"I am not getting any younger here, Frost. Just spit it out" Cece placed her guitar behind her back again, still not taking her suspicious gaze off him.

Jack exhaled and looked at her with a bit of a hesitant look "Could I come with you on your next assignment? I mean, out of curiosity on how you make someone find love and all."

Cece just glared more, growing more suspicious by the minute.

"This is just out of curiosity?" Jack nodded.

"No tricks…?". He nodded again.

Cece thought for the moment but her train of thought was interrupted with a beeping coming from her monitor, taking it out to look.

After a moment of assessment, she placed it back in her pocket "Fine. We leave now."

Jack beamed briefly before frowning, "Now?"

"Are you deaf?" Cece snapped before clicked her heels together.

Jack was almost blown away when a strong gust of wind circled her feet and the wings of her shoes grew to full sized wings. With a strong flap, Cece knelt looking at him, "Follow me and don't lag behind." And she shot up to the air, taking the skies while leaving a very confused Jack Frost on the ground.

"H-hey! Wait for me! Wind, follow her!" Jack yelled and the wind quickly carried him to follow Cece, silently grumbling to himself at the sudden departure.

* * *

**So what do you think? Be honest people. I heaven's written fanfics in a long while so i can handle criticisms. CRITICISMS okay? Flamers, go away. Elsa will come in the later chapters, dont worry. - Miki**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting

Well, it has been a while. College eats my time plus I got tons of other stuff to do. *cry* But yeah, it's also because I do various fan art for a dear friend of mine who you probably have heard already. The wonderful and talented **Arialene**, the author of Frostbitten and respective sequels. She is also my beta-reader so my stories won't suck too much. Lol.

Enjoy this next chapter and leave a review~

* * *

"Are you sure you will be fine, Elsa?"

A bright young woman graced with red hair and bright green eyes. Freckles dotted her face, but didn't do much to hide the worry in her.

Elsa just smiled as she prepared her horse. "I will be fine, Anna. You always told me I could use some time alone from my royal duties. I just...want to practice a bit. And you know I prefer to practice somewhere isolated. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

They were both in the stables where Elsa was preparing her horse. She had made plans to go up the North mountain to practice more of her abilities but, of course, but Anna was worried for her being all alone up a snowy mountain.

Anna stepped forward to take Elsa's hands. She sighed, the worried look never leaving her eyes.

"I know you want to practice but everyone accepted you. You don't need to hide anymore. The kids will be sad with no snow later. They wanted to build another snowman with you."

"I know, but for now I still want to make sure I am really capable of controlling them. And besides," Elsa said, smiling, her head tilting in a teasing manner. "It's not like I am going to live there again. I will be back soon. It's just for 3 days."

"3 days?" Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, as if asking for reassurance.

Elsa smiled, her other hand moving to hold Anna's. "No more, no less."

And with that, Anna finally smiled and hugged her sister tight. It still felt like Elsa was still afraid of her power despite the growing acceptance of the kingdom. But she knew Elsa will be fine on her own. Who would want to mess with the Snow Queen?

* * *

It took a few hours but finally the unlikely pair of Cece and Jack arrived to what seemed to be like a Victorian-looking kingdom located near the sea. It was a nice spring morning, although a little on the warm side but nevertheless pleasant.

Jack lazily draped himself on a rooftop, watching the clouds go by in the sky. He was waiting and he was damn bored of it. He and Cece both just arrived and the first thing the girl did was balance on top of the bell tower and look at her monitor and stayed like that. For 2 hours.

Jack groaned in boredom, sitting up. His curiosity had to get the better of him, yet again. He glanced up to Cece a hand covering his eyes from the sun "How much longer are we going to wait anyway?" One more minute of waiting in utter boredom, and he might just give an early winter to the kingdom.

"Be quiet, I need to check out every resident to find my target," she answered, her brows furrowed in concentration. She added "Some of us actually have to be serious in our job," Cece shot at him,not taking her eyes off her monitor screen.

"Well I didn't think we had to wait for hours to find ONE target. Your monitor is broken," Jack grumpily crossed his legs, leaning his staff on his shoulder.

"Ignoring you now," Cece said in a deadpanned tone.

Jack scowled further, and looked at a bunch of kids and thought of an idea. He clasped both hands and opened them slowly, conjuring up a snowball. Smirking, he was about to throw it when a rock hit his head instead.

"Ow!"

"Don't even think about it," Cece said, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Spoilsport," Jack muttered and continued his silent sulking.

Finally, Cece finally said "I got something!"

Jack jumped up in the air, flying next to her to see what her monitor showed.

"What!?"

But Cece just sighed. "...nope. False alarm. Mind waiting again?"

A loud string of curses was her only answer.

* * *

Jack wanted to cry, really he did. He was not used to this kind of waiting at all but his curiosity won over his boredom a few hours ago so he had no choice but to wait. Wait for all the agonizing hours he had to endure just to hear Cece say-

"There. Finally found the target!"

"FINALLY!" Jack yelled out in excitement and flew up to hover a bit above the female spirit. "Come on, let's go! I swear I almost saw the light and a choir of angels-"

Cece glared up at him, cutting him off. "Don't be such a drama king. It's just few hours, at least I didn't take days."

She pocketed her monitor, her wings expanded and she took off flying north with Jack following close behind her.

The pair flew on, Jack looking down to see the people in their old-fashion clothes and still quite antiquated way of life. Looking back to Cece, he yelled as the winds were blowing a bit hard.

"Hey! Where are we anyway? Did we go back back in time or something?"

"No!" Cece yelled back, taking out her monitor again to check their location. "Arendelle is just was too small to be seen in the map so not many really bothered to pay attention to them. When you bother to explore enough, you tend to realize there are still some people unknown to the world out there."

She looked back at her monitor again "Don't ask me why they are still in the 19th century, even I am baffled."

The winter spirit just silently contemplated and looked back at the hustling people going on with their daily lives. It was then he felt something in the wind. It was a bright day with the sun shining down, but something in the wind felt strange.

Strangely….cold.

* * *

It took a while, but Elsa managed to get back to the one place she knows she will be alone. The Ice palace, the place she built for herself a year back. It was one of the places she knew she can be who she can be. Away from the eyes of her citizens, away from the snooty, judgemental nobles, away from it all.

Her horse neighed a bit, pulling on the reins gently before getting down. Elsa bent to her bag to feed the animal a few apples she had packed. As much as she wanted to let it stay, it can't survive much in the cold so it was best to set it free to go home once she arrived. Tucking the reins on the saddle neatly, she rubbed it's nose affectionately before slapping it's hip signalling it to go home. The horse neighed and ran back to the kingdom, Elsa watching it disappear into the woods. When she couldn't see it anymore, she took her luggage and made the climb up to find the main entrance.

She trudged on to find the main staircase, going up the steps to the doors. She was about to open them when she heard a loud snoring. She lightly laughed and opened the doors, to find a sleeping Marshmallow cuddled up on the floor. Elsa walked to the giant snowman and lightly placed her hand on his arm, bending to see if his eyes opened yet. When it did not, she cleared her throat.

"Marshmallow? Wake up".

The giant snowman shifted and eyes slowly opened, standing up to bow respectively when his eyes processed the owner of the voice. Elsa smiled and gave a nod back.

"Marshmallow, I'm just going to stay for 3 days. Will it be alright if you stand guard again for me?" She placed her hands on her lap. "I just need to do some things." Marshmallow just nodded "Queen….safe...".

Elsa gave a short curtsey. "Thank you, Marshmallow. You may go back to sleep if you wish."

Elsa then turned to go to the stairs. With a nod, Marshmallow went back to curl up making sure not to snore and bother her. Elsa just looked back for a moment her hand on the banister, smiling to see Marshmallow soon fast asleep before going up the steps with her luggage.

* * *

"Is this it?" Jack looked up, eyes wide.

"That's what my monitor said." Cece also looked up, eyes just as wide.

They landed at what looked to be like an edge of a cliff but when they saw a staircase, they both looked up and there it was. It was a palace on the side of a mountain. A palace made of ice. ICE. The pair of spirits stood at the base in wonder over where Cece's monitor had led them to.

The tall structure stood tall and majestic at the mountain's peak. The sharp towers looked intimidating at a glance but the sun hitting the side emitted colorful gradients of purple, blue and green hues only enhancing it's beauty.

Cece whistled. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Whoever did this, got you beat," she smirked.

Jack scowled at the smirking Cece.

"I can build an ice palace anytime I want. I just...don't have anywhere to build it in. Besides, I am perfectly fine in my place in Burgess," he looked away, folding his arms.

"Yeah, the little patch of frozen water you go to that is only useful in autumn and winter and melts in the summer and spring. Whoopee," Cece shook her hands in mock enthusiasm, earning a glare from him. Cece's smirk only turned to an amused grin and turned to go up the steps.

Jack's scowl only deepened but followed her to the other side. As they both approached the door, Cece knocked for a bit. No answer. She knocked again. Again, no answer. Jack finally decided to push the doors open, both doors opening to reveal the crystallized foyer.

"Man, who made this thing?" Jack stepped inside still awestruck, circling a little to get a full view.

Cece looked up to marvel at the chandelier. "Whoever did really did blew you right out of the water."

"Shut up."

She was about to comment again when the entire castle shook. She looked at Jack who also looked perturbed but another shake silenced them both. It sounded like stomping. Cece turned to Jack.

"Frost, what do you suppose it…...is…" she dragged on and looked at the figure behind Jack.

"What? what is…" He stopped and saw a large shadow suddenly covering both of them and he turned.

Jack looked and blinked up at a giant snow man looking imposing and mean. He immediately took a few steps back, his staff held up and pushing Cece back. "I'll handle this. You get back where it's safe."

"Excuse me, I can fight too you know!" Cece placed her hands on her hips in offence, but Jack only focused his attention on the advancing giant who was looking meaner by the minute.

"Easy big guy, we're just passing through. No need to get violent," Jack tried to calmly talk to the still nearing snow giant.

Just as Jack was about to wave his staff and strike, he was stopped by a feminine voice from above them.

"Who's there?"

He looked up and his eyes widened at what he thought looked like a dream.

A beautiful woman came out from the side going near the handrail of the balcony, resting her hands on it. She wore this intricate ice blue off-shoulder dress that framed her every curve. The bodice looked like it was sewn with ice crystals, with the sleeves colored powder blue, accented with twinkling snowflake patterns shining down on the upper arm. At the back of her bodice was a long, transparent cape of sheer material that draped down to the floor, also decorated with more snowflakes.

"Beautiful" was the first thing that came to his mind.

He couldn't lie. She was indeed, stunning.

Jack felt his jaw slacken but was caught off guard when she was looking at both of them sternly.

"Who are you? What are you two doing here?"

Cece blinked and murmured to Jack "She can see us?"

When he couldn't answer, she bit her lip and attempted. "You can...see us?".

Elsa raised a brow. "Why shouldn't I be?"

An odd question but still they were trespassing and Marshmallow was not in a happy mood. "You are not safe here, this is no place for anyone."

Cece inwardly gulped a bit. She needed to be careful as to not rile up anyone. "Uhm, may I ask if you are the resident here, m'lady?"

"Yes, yes I am." Elsa calmly answered.

"Well, we are just passing through and we didn't mean any harm. We only wanted to know who lives in this beautiful palace."

"I do, so please leave."

Cece blinked and felt something from her as it was strange that she was in a hurry to make them leave. It felt like sadness and...fear. The woman was afraid. Being the spirit of desire, she of course still can sense strong feelings. And this woman's fear is still pretty much alive inside her. Pausing for a moment, she spoke again.

"M'lady, I am sure there is nothing to fear in this place. Sure, you have the," Cece paused, looking behind her. "Giant snowman just right beside us but other than that there doesn't seem to be anything that can harm us here. Would it be alright for us to stay for a while? We travelled for a long while and would just wish to rest a bit."

Jack looked back at Cece like she was out of her mind but the quick glare she gave him gave the non-verbal reply for him to play along. Looking back at the still glaring snowman, he looked back at the woman who still looked skeptical.

Elsa was hesitant. She secretly didn't mind the company but the possibility of the strangers reacting negatively to her powers was a frightful thought. She didn't realize her hands gripping the railing was slowly starting to frost and create icicles down.

That did not go unnoticed by Jack. 'Did she just…' he thought.

Elsa also noticed but quickly removed her hands in fear. Hugging her arms, she looked back at the pair. "No. You may not stay, just...don't come back here. It's not safe. Marshmallow will escort you out."

Jack could not help but giggle and look at Cece. "She calls that huge thing, Marshmallow…".

But that did not go unheard by the huge snowman who roared and swiped at the two, grabbing them both by their clothes.

Cece yelped and shaking her arms. "Put me down you overgrown snowcone! Great job, Frostie!"

Jack was also trying to break free his hand gripping his sweatshirt's collar. "I was trying to save you from getting squished!"

Their argument was cut short when Marshmallow tossed them outside to a nearby snowbank. Once Marshmallow disappeared back inside, Jack flew up gripping his staff in anger. "Oh I am going to melt that chunk of ice!"

He was about fly up but was stopped by Cece pulling on his foot.

"Hey let go!" he yelled trying to shake her off but her grip was tight.

"No! We need to assess the situation first."

"What is there to assess? A giant snowman just threw us out and that lady has ice powers-" Jack just shot back.

"Whoah whoah whoah-hold up," Cece held a hand up to stop him from talking. "Ice powers?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I just...I just saw her grab the railing and frost started to come out." He sighed, looking determined. "I gotta talk to her. I need to know how she got them."

"Oh no," Cece shook her head. "We are NOT going in there without a proper plan."

Jack looked at her like she had grown two heads, "This is no time to be technical! She has powers like mine! Isn't that a good enough reason to try and meet her?"

"No. It. Is. Not," Cece glared heatedly, cutting the Guardian before he interrupt her again. "You don't know the extent of this woman's fear alright. As a fellow female myself, I need to think of the best possible ways to approach her. THEN that's the time you go talk to her without her freaking out on you."

"You don't even look old enough to be called any gender," Jack muttered and dodged a rock in the air.

"I'm serious here, Frost."

"Yeah, yeah, I got you," he only grumbled and floated down to but a few inches off the ground, crossing his legs and his arms, his staff leaning on his shoulder.

Cece looked at him incredulously and went to take out her monitor and start to type, the silence broken by the sound of beeps and incoherent mutterings. Jack could only watch and wait as she slowly got lost in her world on the little screen she was typing on. When a few minutes went by and she was still typing, he had an idea.

"She really should know by now not to let the Guardian of Fun get bored." Jack could only smirk, mischief practically molding his features. He was never one to follow any orders from anyone. Ever.

He quietly hovered upward as she continued to type until he managed to get a good height that might not make her notice. Then he shot out of sight to go inspect the castle.

* * *

Elsa sighed and hugged her arms, a comfort mechanism for her. It may have looked cold, throwing out the strangers but it was for the best. Once she controls her powers a little better, they can come back. But for now, she still felt a bit dangerous. Call her paranoid but her emotions triggered her power, so it was for the best.

She closed the crystalline door before going up to the top floor to her room. It was where the giant chandelier dropped on her when Hans and his men cornered her.

She had the idea of fixing it a few months ago and put some furnishings in case she felt like coming back. It contained a bed, dresser, side tables, chair, book shelf and a reading desk.

Elsa loved to read. It was one of the comforts she had as a child, being inside her room all day.

"Most especially fairy tales and mythology books," she thought to herself as she plucked a book out of her bag. It was a fairytale book, of different tales from distant lands. It was her favorite, it told of far off places she hoped to see one day.

She opened the book, flipping pages to find the chapter she was looking for before placing a hand on the page.

"Winter Spirits and other tales," she mouthed the title, before she looked at the page that had a mural of what looked to be a man in military clothes while holding an elaborate white staff. Hair as white as freshly fallen snow, features as blue as the sky, the herald of winter he was often known to be called.

"Jack Frost," she whispered.

"You rang?"

Blue eyes widened and Elsa sharply looked up to see another pair of blue eyes looking straight at her. But it was not just a pair of sudden blue eyes looking at her, but the fact they were upside down and looking at her so close inside her room.

And with that, she screamed.

* * *

Jack quickly backed away, flipping upright at the sudden scream, a finger in his ear.

"Man, quite a pair of lungs you got there."

He winced as he tried to shake off the ringing in his head. After a second, he looked down to see a frightened woman with her hands out at him.

"W-what are you?! Why are you up here, how did you even get in-WHY ARE YOU EVEN FLOATING?!" the rapid pace she was asking was accompanied by a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Jack raised his hands reassuringly. "Easy there Queenie, take deep breaths. I can explain. My name is Jack Frost-."

"J-Jack Frost?."

"Jack Frost." he echoed.

"...Jack Frost?" Elsa just repeated.

"Are we playing a repeat game? Because this is seriously annoying."

Elsa flushed, embarrassed. How dare he use that tone with her. But she quickly composed herself and stood tall.

"Isn't that just a fairytale?."

Jack smirked in amusement.

"I assure you that I am not just a figment of your imagination. Who brings the blizzards and the snow days anyway?."

It was Elsa's turn to smirk. "I do."

"Pardon?" Jack raised a brow.

"I do. I bring the blizzards and snow days in my kingdom whenever they wish it be." Elsa folded her arms. "I also can "thaw" it whenever I wish it to be. So obviously, I am lightening your load for you."

Jack chucked, a playful glint in his eye.

"Well thanks. So obviously, you know now who does for the rest of the world and it ain't Santa Claus."

Elsa chuckled, amazed at how quickly he turned her from being a frightened female to suddenly joking around with him like she knew him forever. He has quite a charm in him that she couldn't explain.

Feeling invigorated he made her laugh, which was cute to hear by the way, he landed on the floor and held a hand out to her.

"Please to meet you, the name's Jack Frost as I repeat again. And hopefully this time you won't scream," he grinned.

Something unfathomable inside the queen's heart urged her to take the hand but her mind was still wary. She looked at the hand silently before looking at the gentle smile the floating young man gave her, a thought whispering to her ear telling her that he meant no harm.

In what felt like forever, she answered.

"I won't, and I am Elsa," the young queen slowly held his hand for a shake before letting go. It was strangely warm, for someone who looked so cold. But then, the cold had never bothered her before.

* * *

"It is kind of strange, how an ice palace stood on top of a mountain and airplanes don't see it. You think this is some kind of Bermuda Triangle or something…"

Cece stared at the black sleek screen, digital letters and numbers moving upward the more she typed, thumbs darting quickly to press the keys of her keypad. She was puzzled by a lot of things; the very conspicuous palace made of ice, a mortal with powers-ice powers at that, and how easily she could see her and Jack.

Sure, many humans have seen spirits now and then with their so called paranormal machines that read energies and temperatures. But there were also some people who were born naturally gifted; that have enough power that could potentially tip the scale. It was then she paused at that thought.

"Could it be…"

Her thumbs furiously typed on her keypad, sounds of beeps noisily filled the silence. After one final tap, her monitor whirred with rows of numbers, analyzing what the cupid spirit has just inputted in it's database. It was then it flashed it's answer, resulting to Cece just staring in amazement at the results, her jaw slackening slightly.

"Jack! You won't believe this! That girl is-" she looked up, only to find she was alone.

Cece blinked and looked around, trying to find the frost spirit. Nothing, not even up at the skies.

"...Jack? ….Hello!?" she yelled, hoping that he was just nearby playing tricks. But a moment turned to a minute, and a minute turned to two. And it turned to five, to ten as she searched the small area.

It was then a vein popped on the side of her temple, her teeth gritting and her fist clenching before she threw her monitor to the ground in anger.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY WHEN I FIND YOU! YOU-."

In those next moments, while she searched the North Mountain for him, the landscape was serenaded with every curse word, in every imaginable language that Cece had been privy to, and even more that she had made up.


End file.
